


Chad Theodore Logan

by Sk8erBoi_04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erBoi_04/pseuds/Sk8erBoi_04
Summary: So Chad Theodore Logan has just started his first year at hogwarts, and though he had been excited to start his school year, he had since run into a few problems in regards to how Hogwarts was doing things. Here is how he feels about it.





	Chad Theodore Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice as this is my first ever fanfic. I had to do this for my creative writing class, but I decided to post it here because I love to read fanfiction, I just never considered writing any myself. Feedback is definitely welcome, just please don’t be too harsh! Hope you like it :)

In a world of magic and wizardry, one boy stands alone among the rest. With an oddly shaped scar on his forehead and a backstory more tragic than any backstory you’ve heard of before, this boy is known far and wide as the bravest wizard of the century. Facing great dangers, extreme circumstances, and intense situations, this boy's name will be remembered by the students and staff of Hogwarts for years to come. His legacy has left its mark on Hogwarts, and in his short time there, he made sure no one would ever forget who he was. That boy, that _legend_ , is American forign exchange student Chad Theadore Logan.

Chad was not your average young wizard. Just 11 years old, and extremely talented when it came to his magical prowess, his parents were SO sure of his intense magic abilities, they convinced the principal at Ilvermorny (the American Wizarding school) to let Chad take his learning career to the next level and transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And sure, Chad was nervous, but mostly he was just extremely excited! He was gonna make many new friends, learn everything he could about magic, AND he was going to meet Harry Potter who was also in his year! What could be more exciting than that?! Unfortunately, when Chad arrived at Hogwarts for his first day of school, he was astonished to find that the folks at Hogwarts were doing some very strange and unusual things! This discovery prompted Chad to approach one of his fellow classmates and ask about all of the odd things he had noticed about Hogwarts.

**September 7, 1991 One week into school**

Chad was taking a stroll along the grounds, when he decided to walk up to a boy with bright red hair who was talking to a different boy with jet black hair and tap him on the shoulder. As the boys turned around, Chad extended his hand. (please read Chad's lines in the voice of Bill and Ted) “Hello fellow students! My name is Chad Theadore Logan, and I’d like to discuss with you some inconsistencies I have found in the way Hogwarts choses to educate its students. I would be most appreciative if you could answer a few questions for me if you’ve got the time.” The two boys introduced themselves as Ronald Weasly and Harry potter, each reaching out and shaking Chad's hand. Chad then reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small list.   
“ I would first like to start by saying, It’s quite the honor to make your acquaintance, Harry Potter. I would also like to say it’s an equally significant honor to make _your_ acquaintance, Ronald Weasly. Now, back to business.” He dropped onto the grass, crossing his legs and beckoning the two boys to do the same.

“As you may notice, I have created a short list of the odd things I have noticed, as well as the ways I think they could be improved upon.” Harry frowned slightly, looking perplexed, while Ron folded his arms, looking somewhat offended. Chad chose to ignore them and went on. “The first thing I’d like to discuss is the use of ink, quills, and parchment. It feels much more efficient and suitable to use a composition notebook, as well as a ballpoint pen or just your average pencil. It’s my belief that this small change would decrease the amount of time it takes to do homework by at least 30%! Are you with me so far my fine gentleman?”

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open in confusion at the speed and abruptness at which Chad spoke. Ron’s arms remained crossed, but his eyebrows had risen and he was now also nodding. Chad took this as a good sign and grinned. “Wonderful! Then I will continue! On to my second order of business; I have found that Hogwarts is an establishment that supports slaverly. What are your thoughts on that?”

Rons arms went limp in his lap and his face went slack. “WHAT!?” Chad nodded knowingly and steepled his fingers under his chin. “I understand how you may not have known, it is not common knowledge after all. Unfortunately, there is a large population of house elves working within Hogwarts that do not get paid minimum wage. Did you ever wonder where your nightly feasts came from? I did, and that is your answer. The house elves live in the kitchen in the basement slaving away to make your breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. And If you are wondering, no. They can't just magic food onto the table, as it breaks the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration... It’s impossible to make good food out of nothing. They literally have to make the food with their hands. I find this to be rather problematic, would you not agree?”

Harry was now making a rather concerned face, and Ron still wore his empty expression from before. Chad checked his small piece of paper before folding it back up and putting it away. “Lastly, I would like to talk about the concerning architectural design of this castle. Namely, the moving staircases. Have either of you ever heard of OSHA and their many regulations?” Harry and Ron blinked in response. Chad continued. “In essence, the moving nature of the staircases is extremely dangerous, and while a moving ramp would be gnarly to shred on my board, I must insist that your average students safety is put at risk every time they step onto a staircase.” he looked down at the watch on his wrist and looked back up.

“Well, that is all the time I have for today. Thank you for your time gentlemen, this has been a most profound conversation, and I hope we can have many more. See ya!” And with that, Chad stood from the grass, brushed off his pants, threw up a peace sign, and walked away.

Chad Theadore Logan was never seen again. His things were missing from his room, and all that was left was a single note lying on his bed. It read “bye guys, It has been real.” It is presumed that he went back to America, but no one really knows. 


End file.
